saints_row_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Carter
Chloe Carter is a character in Saints Row (2018). Biography Beware Spoilers for the following: ''Little Miss Carter. (currently uncomfirmed)'' Growing up on a rural island, life was easy and somewhat simple on the mostly peaceful Russell Island within the Redlands/Bay Island district of the Brisbane area. Though Chloe and her family have been to the city and many other places except overseas, the island life was the only thing Chloe ever knew and she came to realise it suited her well, even comparing it to Hope County from Far Cry 5. Chloe's father, Michael, was a veteran who served in Vietnam and suffers from PTSD while her mother, Melissa worked at IGA when Chloe was around 12. Growing up with her older brother, Jayden, Chloe looked up to both her parents from a young age and wanted to carry on Michael's legacy by joining the army. However, Michael strongly disagrees as he wants his son and daughter to live a happy life. Also born with the gift of kindness, love and caring of others, Chloe was a happy little girl that loved everyone and everything, even things she didn't understand until she was a teen. When Chloe started to be bullied, the news spread and Michael eventually found out, so he decided it was time to train his children to defend themselves, teaching them more advanced combat skills as they got older. Getting the attention of another little girl in grade 1, Chloe befriended her, in which she befriended her future fellow soldier Maddison Parmenter. As time went by, the girls bonded until they became best friends, but it wasn't until later grades that Chloe found out Maddison was a victim of domestic violence from her father, Scott. Years went by and the two girls welcomed Alisha Wright to their group and became friends. Along with the years that went by, the bullying got more serious as Jade Webster, Chantelle Thompson and Amelia Harris became more aggressive. Towards the end of year 7, Chloe had to be rushed to hospital to have her appendix removed, sometime later, Chloe also started noticing that Jade and the other two girls stopped bullying her and made efforts to be more polite, in which they had a change of heart, succumbing to her kindness. After graduating from primary school, Chloe and her friends went to Victoria Point State High School where she encountered new friends and bullies-Rhiannon Harvey, Jessikah Martin and Summer Morrison. Months into high school, Chloe was diagnosed with Irritable Bowel Syndrome, which heavily annoyed her ever since. Eventually, Chloe found going to the toilet a problem due to privacy and the symptoms that come with it and the girls bullying her because of it. It wasn't until year 11 that Chloe noticed she lost the confidence to communicate to most of the boys she was friends with, excluding Jayden. The problem got worse as she was worried of awkward moments and so on, so she restricted herself to mostly Alyssa, Maddi, Alisha, Bree and some other girls. The situation was later taken advantage of by Summer, Rhiannon, Jess and some boys, harassing Chloe by asking if she's a lesbian and having Maddi as her girlfriend, which only made Chloe's anxiety, self-esteem and confidence worse until she became extremely quiet, even at home. As Chloe began to have a rebellious attitude, being in her teenager years, Jayden got involved and the arguments started. During the school holidays while driving with her father, Chloe became overwhelmed and frightened by all the traffic and accidentally hit the car in front, which was being driven by Summer's brother, with Summer in the passenger seat. Dylan became extremely abusive towards Chloe and attacking her, stressing Michael to the point he had a heart attack. Chloe snapped and attacked Dylan, killing him right in front of his younger sister, Summer. From then on, Summer wanted to make Chloe pay for what she did. In year 12, things got more serious, especially without her older brother to help when bullying got out of her control and Summer seeking revenge. Half way through year 12, Chloe felt alone and invisible, believing that people around her judged her by everything, even believing that people took advantage of her kindness as an opportunity to treat her unfairly and neglect her. This belief she inflicted on herself made Chloe grow hatred towards some of the 'perfect' people around her, in which she succumbed to the loneliness that she has been afraid of for all those years and started to avoid communicating with everyone and anyone, including friends. Along with the bullying, Chloe believed her life was beyond fixing, beyond trying to make right, so she attempted suicide three times in the span of two months but was luckily caught by Melissa every time. With her daughter wanting to end her life, Melissa tried her best to reason with Chloe and make things better. It worked for a time but stopped working only weeks later as Chloe became jealous of everyone again and started thinking that the neglect and bullying was because she wasn't good enough for anyone. With others neglecting her, there were some other friends that talked to her from time to time, including but not limited to Kaelyn Stanley, Amber Holcroft, Jasmine Layther, Samara Langham, Zoe Bagnall, Matt Waite and many other friends. During hard times, Kaelyn often stepped in when Chloe was being bullied, she even started talking to Chloe during class, being quite fond of her. During the formal, Chloe accidentally offended Maddi and was avoided for the rest of the night by the person she called best friend for almost ten years. Frightened, Chloe tried to make things right and also apologise but only made things worse to the point that Kaelyn got involved and suggested that the girls had some time apart, but that would become a problem when they would have to go home. Chloe moved to the Gold Coast in 2021 after a family argument left her alone. She began working at the Coffee Crew, where she met John, an electrician who came in for lunch quite often. John asked for Chloe's number one day, and they both hit it off after going out to dinner one time. They immediately moved in together into an apartment at Broadbeach, not far from Chloe's work. They got married in late 2023, with Chloe falling pregnant not long after their honeymoon. She gave birth to a young girl who she named Chelsea. She returned home to find that John wasn't coping with the new child very well. She then fell victim to frequent domestic abuse, leaving her angered and upset. She then enlisted in the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps (ANZACs) in early 2029. She was deployed to Iraq as part of a backup paramilitary team, but after saving a fellow soldier from an ambush and taking down a hostile ground team, she was rewarded with the Star of Gallantry. Chloe was then transferred to the 26th Battalion, later known as ANZAC X, a secret military operation lead by General Adam Bennett, specialising in spec op soldiers, each with their own skill/ability, which when used together, becomes a stealth team capable of any mission or objective. Chloe climbed through the ranks in a matter of a few years and became an army Major, leading a squad of her own comprised of her friends and two other soldiers from New Zealand, this squad was named Taskforce Commodore. Chloe's rank gave her lots of respect in the ANZAC X military program and became one of Australia's most elite soldiers. During her fourth tour in Iraq, ANZAC X was tasked with clearing out unknown enemy forces in a city. By the end, the people that Chloe fought alongside were capturing and executing innocent families. Unhappy, Chloe confronted General Bennet asking him what is going on. He responded by saying it is time the world knows it's place. She had only realised that the very military she trusted was corrupted by L.E.G.I.O.N. and being used for evil. The dispute lead to a Mexican stand-off but with General Bennett having more power, Chloe's friends were rounded up for execution as well except for David who was beaten and Maddi who had her leg kicked in by General Bennett, breaking it in the process. Jade, Matt, Jake, Amelia and Chantelle were executed and were never given a proper burial or military honour, much to Chloe's disgust, dreaming of one day putting a bullet through the head of the man her entire family trusted for over fifty years. While David and Maddi were rendered unfit to serve, Chloe was court martialled forced to resign, being accused of betrayal. Chloe's ordinary life was never the same, John became more abusive and they broke up after Chloe's 29th birthday after he found out she never really loved him, but due to being single most her life, she wasn't experienced with love, managing relationships and her marriage. She begged for forgiveness but John was too angry to forgive his wife and they divorced, in which Chloe took custody of her daughter. Saints Row (2018) With the most deadly and advanced military program and battalion in the world corrupted, L.E.G.I.O.N. used ANZAC X against it's own country on Devil's Night and to completely obliterate the American, Russian and Japanese military, rendering them defenceless. Chloe first meets Persephone and Shaundi at work, as a waitress. Days later she is confronted by Persephone and Shaundi, offering her the chance to get justice for her fallen soldiers/friends. Chloe realises Persephone is the Minister of Gluttony when told and doesn't take lightly to it, and taking no interest in America because Shaundi is an American she tells the both of them to "get stuffed". Persephone convinces Chloe that she has betrayed L.E.G.I.O.N. and is offering her a chance to redeem herself and avenge her fallen friends, Shaundi doesn't take lightly to Chloe originally declining their request but they eventually become best friends when Chloe joins the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Initiative. Shaundi never liked Chloe and found her very annoying and too energetic. But as they had to work together and Shaundi realised Chloe liked her, and then the two girls became best friends. Personality Born with Autism, Chloe struggled to socialise with other people as a teenager (mostly boys) due to past experiences and social issues. However, she had no problem communicating with people she knew very well such as her family, Maddi, David and her other friends. While she was mostly shy and quiet as a little girl, she had a caring and loving personality and loved people. But as a teenager, Chloe started to believe that other people judged her and took advantage of her no mostly kind personality, it would be till she was 17 years old that her hatred would grow. Having Autism, Chloe also had a high interest in technology, video games, movies, weapons and cars, in which all of these were primary interests for her. With weapons, she is capable of identifying almost every weapon in both Australian and American arsenals by sight, sound, year introduced, bullets used and much more. When it comes to being with friends, Chloe feels more confident to be herself rather than when it comes to being surrounded by strangers. She has a good heart and is very kind, but over many years questioned why she bothered being so kind when others were disrespectful to her. Like most cases, Chloe hates most bright lights and extremely loud noises, which would irritate her and provoke certain actions such as screaming and violence, however, she is completely fine with loud cars and guns as they are two of her interests. When it comes to listening to other people or watching certain things, Chloe will often have a very short attention span, either beginning to look around, fall asleep or begin to fidget in her spot. Another part of her special needs is failure to feel bad for most people if she said something that puts them down or is rude, a similar trait that is seen from Sheldon Cooper of The Big Bang Theory. When it comes to doing her job and looking after her friends and family, Chloe is a formidable person and will do anything to ensure the safety of her friends or family. This can often become a problem as she can get too carried away and is capable of murdering the attacker by accident. When it comes to most things, Chloe's attention span is very short, in which she will become bored and lose interest. But when it comes to doing her job, Chloe has a strong spirit that cannot be broken and insists in never giving up, a trait she inherited from her father. She uses a wide range of military tactics to overcome certain situations and defeat her enemies, making her an incredible planner under the worst of situations despite distractions. When it comes to the other side of her personality, Chloe is extremely strong, intelligent, shockingly violent, vicious, murderous and sadist. When she becomes jealous of others, she will often hate "normal people" because they are so much more perfect than her. When it comes to her violent side, Chloe can be extremely sadist towards her enemies, especially L.E.G.I.O.N. While some of her fellow agents don't entirely agree with her favourite method she shows no interest in showing any sympathy or mercy towards L.E.G.I.O.N. troops. Despite her intellectual capacity, Chloe is very clever when it comes to military tactics, making her an incredible planner. And while she struggles with making decisions, she somehow found a way to combine her motives with her planning and tactical skills while finding pleasure in making her enemies suffer greatly. Appearance Chloe has a very fit, athletic appearance to her body, with long, blonde hair, and a cybernetic implant surgically fitted to the left side of her head. The implant turns and flashes certain colours based on her emotions and serves as a constant dosage of Concerta. As a reminder of who she is and where she came from, Chloe has a tattoo of the Bay Islands on her left forearm. Overall, Chloe appears very healthy and fit despite visible scars on her back, thighs and a small one down the left of her ribcage from her days in the army. She also has a cigarette burn mark on her inner thigh, an injury she obtained as a teenager and one of her first scars and markings. In addition, she has three small scars from having her appendix removed at age 12, one on the right of her stomach, one just underneath her belly button and another just above her private part. She also has another scar on her left leg after surgery in year 1 while the others are from her years in the army. While having different appearances and clothing throughout the game, Chloe's default outfit consists of her beloved silver necklace she was given for her 16th birthday and her dog tags with her original family surname on them, rather than her husband's surname. Her choice of clothing is denim short shorts, casual women's shoes, a white tank top and plain leather jacket that she wears occasionally. Another personal favourite of Chloe's is her old VPSHS senior jersey from the modern era, 2018. Powers and Abilities 'Special Ability '- 'Mayhem Ability '- Trivia -The cybernetic implant surgically fitted to the side of her head is based on and inspired by the LED Androids have in Detroit Become Human. -Chloe has a tattoo on her left forearm consisting of the Bay Islands-Macleay, Karragarra, Lamb and Russell to serve as a reminder of who she is and where she came from. This is a sign that she misses her small and local community, as she hasn't been there since a major family argument involving herself, her brother and mother. -Chloe makes references to other movies and games such as Far Cry 5, Black Panther, Mortal Kombat 11, Injustice 2, Forza Horizon 4, Baby Driver, Avengers: Endgame, Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005), The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Cyberpunk 2077, Alien, Predator, Upgrade, Fast & Furious 7 and more, including the cast and what characters they played. This states that she has incredible facial and vocal recognition of almost every actor no matter their age. -Throughout the game Chloe compares L.E.G.I.O.N. troops to the Peggies, the followers and believers of Joseph Seed who is the leader of the cult Project at Eden's Gate in the game Far Cry 5. Many years ago when the game first came out, she thought of the Peggies as soulless compared to Vaas' Pirates and Pagan Min's Royal Army, seeing no innocence in them which allowed her to go ahead and kill them without hesitation. The same goes for L.E.G.I.O.N.'s soldiers, in which she will show no mercy towards them as she didn't to The Father's flock (Peggies). -During her years as an ANZAC X Major, Chloe and her squad worked with Janel Braddock and the US military on several operations. -Chloe's best friend, Maddi, is also her adopted sister. She was adopted into Chloe's family by her mother, Melissa, when the two girls were teenagers. -Despite being shy around most boys, Chloe has a crush on David and some of the other agents.